


Lo spettro in soffitta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Partner Betrayal, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke hanno un segreto che tengono in soffitta.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Keep the secret!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 609.★ Prompt/Traccia: 27. A e B hanno un segreto e si chiama C. BONUS vive nella soffitta.





	Lo spettro in soffitta

Lo spettro in soffitta

 

La melodia di un carillon, lasciato in funzione su uno scrittoio in legno massello, risuonava per tutta la stanza.

Madara era seduto sul pavimento della soffitta, abbandonato in un angolo accanto allo scrittoio, ricoperto di legno e di ragnatele.

Sarada impallidì, guardandolo, man mano che la melodia si arrestava, l’uomo tornava a muoversi, mugolando.

La ragazzina fece ripartire da capo il carillon, quando la musica si arrestò e l’antenato stava riaprendo gli occhi. Lo guardò bloccarsi di nuovo e, silenziosamente lasciò la stanzetta che faceva da soffitta. Socchiuse la pesante botola di legno e corse giù dagli ultimi gradini della scala, si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e corse fino alla cucina. I suoi occhiali ricadevano storti e la giovane ansimava, le labbra tremanti e gli occhi lucidi.

“Ma-Mamma…” piagnucolò.

La donna era seduta su una sedia e stava mettendo un pezzo di legno nella stufa che riscaldava la stanza, delle gocce d’acqua cadevano ritmicamente nel lavabo, ticchettando sui piatti sporchi abbandonati.

“Piccola mia, cosa ti è successo?” domandò la dottoressa ninja, piegandosi in avanti. I corti capelli rosa le incorniciavano il viso pallido.

“Mamma, c’è un fantasma” gemette la ragazzina, con voce stridula.

Sakura fece un sorriso bonario e le accarezzò la spalla, scuotendo il capo.

“Piccola mia… I fantasmi non esistono” disse, s’inginocchiò e le posò le mani sulle spalle.

Sarada strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, le sue iridi more si tinsero di riflessi vermigli.

“Allora perché il pro-prozio morto di mio padre è in soffitta?” domandò.

Sakura volse il capo, nascondendo lo smarrimento nei suoi occhi verde smeraldo.

< Deve aver messo in moto il carillon per sbaglio o per curiosità. Diamine, dovevo immaginare che un lucchetto non avrebbe impedito alla figlia di Sasuke di scoprire quello che non doveva > pensò.

“Tesoro, sarà qualche scherzo fatto col chakra da qualcuno. Madara è sicuramente morto, e non può essere nella nostra soffitta, non ti spaventare” la rassicurò, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

Sarada annuì, serrando i pugni.

“Puoi andarci lo stesso a vedere?” domandò.

Sakura annuì, dicendo: “Certo”. Si allontanò e, sotto lo sguardo vigile della figlia, risalì le scale, spalancò la botola ed entrò nella soffitta.

Madara socchiuse gli occhi lentamente, le morbide ciocche di capelli mori a circondargli il corpo smagrito ed esangue, il viso segnato da profonde rughe.

Sakura chiuse la botola alle sue spalle.

“Non dovresti farti vedere da mia figlia o da nessun altro” bisbigliò. S’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Verrò io quando sarà il momento, tu renditi invisibile” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Madara fece un leggero cenno col capo.

“Non mi sorprende tu venga solo di notte… Nella notte si scopre chi siamo veramente” soffiò.

“Nella notte ho trovato te, la mia stella” mormorò.

“Le stelle sono riflessi delle menti dei defunti” rispose Madara e scomparve in un baluginio dorato.

La melodia del carillon si arrestò, Sakura si rimise in piedi e si pulì le ginocchia dalla polvere con dei colpi secchi delle mani.

“Sarada, puoi venire, non c’è nessuno” mentì Sakura, nascondendo il carillon dentro un vecchio baule.

La ragazzina batté le palpebre e si guardò intorno, abbracciò la madre.

“Lo hai mandato via, grazie” disse.

“Non c’è mai stato nessuno, ma vedila come vuoi” mentì Sakura, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Un segreto di cui siamo a conoscenza solo io e Sasuke, che condividiamo da sempre. Di cui nessun’altro deve venire a conoscenza.

Sasuke, però, non sa cosa questo ha portato. Madara è il balsamo per lenire le ferite della mia anima ogni volta che mio marito se ne va e mi abbandona. O forse lo sa e non gl’importa > pensò, rabbrividendo.


End file.
